wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Voidwalker (warlock minion)
Were you looking for the Voidwalker of lore? See Voidwalker. The Voidwalker is the second demonic pet available to the Warlock. It becomes available at level 10 after completing a series of Quests. Voidwalkers are good tanks against non-elite mobs at or near the Warlock's level; therefore, they are excellent for solo play. Although they can be used in at least low level instances as a substitute for a Warrior class player, due to their comparative fragility this is generally not advised. Among the four regular Warlock pets, the Voidwalker has the most health, but the least mana. The Voidwalker requires a Soul Shard to summon. It is the first Warlock pet to require one; the acquisition of the Voidwalker coincides with the acquisition of the ability to collect Soul Shards (with Drain Soul). Abilities Its Master Demonologist effect is a flat 10% mitigation to physical damage, and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is passive health regeneration. Acquiring Per usual, the quest line begins with an NPC Warlock near the trainers in one of each faction's major cities. When you reach level 10 as a Warlock, go to any Warlock training area for your faction (other than the level 1-6 starting areas) and there will be a quest for you, either starting you on the quest or directing you to the right person to talk to. For the Horde, Ophek in Razor Hill will send you to Gan'rul Bloodeye in Orgrimmar, and Ageron Kargal in Brill will send you to Carendin Halgar in The Undercity. Alliance Warlocks will be directed to Gakin the Darkbinder in Stormwind, either by Remen Marcot of Goldshire or Lago Blackwrench of Ironforge (to whom you may be directed by the Gnome Warlock trainers of Kharanos). In either case, the questgiver will send you to retrieve a quest item from someone nearby, who will not part with it willingly, and when you return with it, the ritual begins. A trainer will then tell you to summon a Voidwalker somewhere nearby. You must defeat it to earn the power to summon one yourself again in the future. Others can assist, of course. For the Blood Elf quest, you are told to retrieve a red glowing stone; this is incorrect. The stones are actually the same blue as the Voidwalker. This version also requires you to fight your way into a village guarded by Quel'Dorei Ghosts and Wraiths because there isn't a summoning circle in Silvermoon City. All in all, this quest is far more difficult than the other Horde versions. Voidwalker Tips The Voidwalker is a great tank pet; he takes massive amounts of damage, has great armor, holds massive amounts of enemy aggression (which is nice because it's not on you!) and heals himself quickly after every fight. If you intend to fight multiple enemies simultaneously, the Voidwalker is your best choice. If you spend a few talent points in Improved Voidwalker, he can keep the attention of even the highest level enemies. His Sacrifice is great when being ambushed by another player or mob, giving you a shield that can absorb thousands of points of damage at a moment's notice. Sadly, the Voidwalker does the least melee damage of any of the regular 4 Warlock pets. Don't rely on it to kill the target with melee damage. Instead, put your DoTs on the mob, and maybe use some direct-damage spells as well, such as Immolate or Shadow Bolt, but be sparing so you don't draw the aggro to yourself. The whole point of a Voidwalker is to absorb the mob's attention and damage so you're free to let your spells work, watch for adds, use Life Tap, bandage yourself, etc. See the strategy section of Curse of Agony for tips on how to effectively combine usage of DOTs with the Voidwalker. Besides increasing its threat generation powers, the Improved Voidwalker talent also amplifies the self-healing effect of Consume Shadows and the damage absorption of Sacrifice. If you're going to be facing just one mob at a time, you can leave Suffering on auto-cast, as the AI is smart enough not to waste it on a single mob. You can still manually cast it at any time, which can be very useful in an emergancy, as Suffering causes much more threat then Torment. Suffering and Torment are good threat generating abilities, but sometimes if you start casting your DoTs/Direct Damage spells too early while soloing, the mobs will eventually ignore the Voidwalker and attack you, even if he's using Torment and/or Suffering. The key to avoiding this is to let the Voidwalker build up threat by ordering him to attack the mob and take off a bit of its health before you start casting your spells. If you let the Voidwalker smack the mob around until it gets to about 90-93 percent health and then start casting your DoT/DD spells, he'll generally be able to hold aggro for the rest of the fight. If you're Destruction specced, you might want to wait a bit longer as Destruction spells generate more threat than Affliction spells. The Voidwalker will take more damage than usual if you use this tactic, but with ample use of Consume Shadows (or Health Funnel if he's about to die in the middle of combat), this shouldn't be a problem. Torment and Suffering have very limited use in PvP combat, but a Voidwalker isn't entirely useless. Torment can be used to distract a Pet belonging to another Warlock or Hunter, while you focus on the more important targets (such as the Warlock or Hunter itself). Suffering is not of significant use until level 63, when it reduces hit chances temporarily and could seriously hinder a Rogue or other melee class trying to lock you or your allies down. If you know in advance that you're going to be engaging in PvP and are still determined to have the Voidwalker around for some reason, turn off auto-cast on these abilities so you'll at least have plenty of mana for Consume Shadows. Because of its high health and Consume Shadows ability, the Voidwalker is likely to have a lot of health at any given time, making it the best pet to have around if you're going to use Soul Link, especially if you also have Master Demonologist ranks to reduce all damage received by you and your pet. However, because of its low mana and high mana usage, this is not an optimal pet to have around if you're going to use Dark Pact extensively. The Voidwalker's benefits under the Demonic Sacrifice and Master Demonologist talents (rapid health regeneration and damage reduction, respectively) can add to a Warlock's survival chances in many situations. When combined with Drain Life and Siphon Life from the Affliction talents, a Warlock with a Voidwalker pet can sustain a very high amount of damage before taking the Sacrifice ability into account. Voidwalker Stats The following is a list of the Voidwalker stats through its levels taken using a Human Warlock player. (If you're interested in updating the list you must turn off all buffs and take off all items, because pet stats get bonuses from player stats). Voidwalker Trivia * You will probably be using the VW more than all your other minions combined, since he makes such a good soloing companion; the other minions are more suited to instances and PvP situations than soloing. Unless you are speccing for Demonology (for the Felguard), expect to be seeing a LOT of your VW. * Voidwalkers have an auto-idle action of raising his arms up to the sky and stretching. * Voiceovers when summoned: : "Why do you call?" : "What do you want from me?" : "Send me back!" : "I don't like this place." * Voiceovers when ordered to attack: : "I must feed." : "I obey." : "It will be done." : "As you wish." * Voiceovers when ordered to cast a spell: : "Yesss..." : "If I must." : "As you command." : "Cannot resist." * Voiceovers when dismissed: : "Wow..." : "Released at last." : "Back to the Void." : "I go." * Funny voiceover: : "I...am...void...where prohibited" Category:Warlock minions